Together Again
by Faith Fidel
Summary: A recarnation fic, can love survive death?Time?And others? Lets find out. Draco& the trio are back.To somehow save the world, as the end draws near......(upcoming*slash* Pls R&R u wun regret it!)
1. The desendants

*Together Again *  
  
By: Faith Fidel  
  
Disclamier:Everything you recognize belongs to j.k, I'm just sorta using her story to create my own,and my inspration comes from Klee, but the plot belongs to me.Hee hee.Dylan Malfoy,Sansha Rudd & other characters you don't recognize belong to me, and I am making no $$ out of this .  
  
@Chapter 1 : The Desendants  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
It had been years ago,but he could still  
  
  
  
remember it ,Dylan Malfoy could still remember the  
  
day his father died.His father was a great man,he was  
  
strong,brave,intelligent, ambitious ..... and so  
  
many things Dylan struggled to live up to. Dylan could  
  
remember when his father was alive everything was  
  
perfect,or very close at least.Then again, there was only one  
  
fault, his father did not love his mother ,at least not as much as  
  
she loved him,and when the met they were already in their  
  
twenties,but his father had still taken about five years before  
  
dating his mother,and another four years,before asking her to  
  
marry him.  
  
  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sansha Rudd sat under a tree reading.It had been four months since her father had announced her engagement to Jutis Victor Rush.  
  
She was infuriated, 'How could he do this to me?!' She thought, miserably. 'Jutis Rush is a horrible cad! She could remember when she was eight, Jutis had been invited to her birthday party(The Rush's being a near extinct mermaid-wizard family) and Jutis who had been twelve had walked around showing off, saying "I can breathe underwater , and I go to Hogwarts! Not only that, when I enter the water I get a tail." He had stolen all of Sansha's attention! It was maddening , instead of flocking to her, everybody was crowding around Jutis! It just wasn't fair!'  
  
Sansha sighed unhappily and brushed back her dark brown hair, she had to find a way to cancel her engagement with Jutis. She was WAY too young to get engaged, and she couldn't stand Jutis, the horrible git. And worst of all, Jutis went to hogwarts! She was going to Hogwarts!  
  
It just wasn't fair!Of all the wizarding schools, why Hogwarts? 'Oh yes,'she thought snidely 'Hogwarts accepts freakish half-breeds.'Although most people thought mermen or maids were beautiful creatures in their on unique way, Sansha couldn't stand them, and it was mostly thanks to Jutis Rush, of course.  
  
She really couldn't understand what people saw in him,her bestfriend,Kirk Quinton Tam would look like he was about to start swooning whenever Jutis was in the room.(A/N: Yes, Kirk is gay) if it were only Kirk, Sansha would say that Jutis was a horrible faggot, only her sister- her MARRIED older sister, Radinka Guinerve Rudd-thought he was drop-dead gorgeous, although Sansha thought it was more like, drop-dead ugly. "Oh, I shan't dwell on this anymore, I'm going back inside." She said as she stomped off back to the manor.  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
  
  
  
  
Toby Morgan brushed back his flaming red hair  
  
and moaned.He was SO dead , he had finished all his money for  
  
the year and it was a week more till the end of it, and it wasn't as  
  
if Toby spent a lot of money buying stuff.No, that was so not  
  
the case.It was just that Toby's family was REALLY, really, well,  
  
not very financially well off , to put it mildly.Which was a fact  
  
Toby hated, and if having his family very poor wasn't enough,he  
  
had to share the little spare money they had-without paying the  
  
bills and all that- with five other siblings:Reseda, at seventeen  
  
was the oldest.Her twin,Reva was also seventeen.After that,  
  
there was Toft, the oldest boy at fourteen.Followed by, Rilla-  
  
Laine ,who was thirteen.After which was him and his youngest  
  
sibling,Risa-Lila , who was eleven.The only thing that kept Toby  
  
going was the fact that very soon in a weeks time, he'd be going  
  
to Hogwarts!Toby was very, very excited, his brothers and  
  
sisters had said so much about Hogwarts,it was going to be  
  
great!  
  
He could gladly go to any house , because all his relatives were  
  
there, Reseda was in Slytherin, Reva was in Hufflepuff, Toft  
  
was in Gryffindor and Rilla-Laine was a Ravenclaw.Except,  
  
Reva,Toft and Rilla-Laine were always complaining about the  
  
Slytherins, although Reseda said that Slytherins, were the  
  
ultimate friends, just that the house didn't accept any muggles,  
  
which made Reseda lucky that they were half-bloods.  
  
So,yes Toby was indeed , very much looking forward to  
  
Hogwarts.  
  
^^^^^^^^_-_-+=-=+-*/+  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wake up! Wake up, Ben,wake up!" Ben groggily shook his  
  
head. "Whhhhhhhaaaaaaaat isssssss itttttt?"He asked his  
  
friend, Logan Morely.Logan stared at him, "Its only the day  
  
you've been waiting for, months." "Anddd whhhaaat day iss  
  
thatt?" "You arse, it's the day when you are supposed to have to  
  
meet that couple , remember the ones that wanted to adopt  
  
you?" Ben's eyes flashed "Oh shit, I completley forgot!"He  
  
moaned as he jumped out of bed and put on his glasses,  
  
rushing into the bathroom.  
  
~*~(~)(~)~(~  
  
  
  
  
  
Later, Ben sat in the chair nerevously waiting for his might-be  
  
parents to arrive. Miss Marvin , the orphanage owner paced back  
  
and forth.Earlier, she had told him all about his "future parents" ,  
  
a mr. Marwood Rumford and a mrs. Sebastine Rumford they  
  
were a married couple in their mid-fourties and they had no  
  
kids.They had agreed to let Ben keep his original last name , if  
  
he wanted and today , he was finally going to meet them.  
  
Ben's thoughts were interuppted as the door opened and  
  
the couple walked in.Mr. Rumford was a tall, slim man , he had  
  
dark blond hair, littered with white strands and his eyes were a  
  
intense olive-green, he looked like the kind of man who was  
  
serious about everything.Mrs. Rumford on the other hand, was  
  
also slim with dark brown hair up to upper back tied in a neat  
  
plait.Her eyes, though were a light gray-brown with more brown  
  
than gray, so it was even though her hair hadn't been aging with  
  
her, her eyes had. Ben just blinked his eyes, as all of a sudden,  
  
everything went black.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
Faith :~ I hope u enjoyed that, I defintely enjoyed writing it. Now, pls go leave me a review! (~ 


	2. Parental Issues

*Together Again *  
  
By: Faith Fidel  
  
Disclamier:Everything you recognize belongs to j.k, I'm just sorta using her story to create my own,and my inspration comes from Klee, but the plot belongs to me.Hee hee.Dylan Malfoy,Sansha Rudd & other characters you don't recognize belong to me, and I am making no $$ out of this .  
  
@Chapter 2: Parental issues  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
He was in a strange place, He did not know where it was,But he was very sure that it was not home.He saw a tall woman with light jeweled violet eyes and long red hair.Next to her was a tanned man with royal blue eyes and light blond hair. "Hello, Benedict." The woman said. "We're your parents, Sadye and Ryan Vance." Benedict was shocked. "B-but how?"He whispered. "A-am I dead?" His mother laughs, "no son, you're alive and kicking, you're just visiting." "But how did I get here?"He asks.She shrugs, "somehting important happened and it triggred a memory in your brain, the flood of memories was too much for you, and you appeared here." "But, don't worry, son. You're quite alright." Ben looked up suddenly, he hadn't heard his father speak before. His father had a smooth , comforting voice. That made people feel very relaxed. "You won't remember any of this when you wake up, but know this. Son, your mother and I will always love you. And never think your alone in this world, because your not." His father continued. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Ben woke up with a start, immediately he started blushing, 'way to make a good impression, Ben,' he thought , 'impress them with how 'fragile' you are.' He looked up weakly, "I'm sorry about that what have I missed?" "Oh nothing much."Ms.Marvin chirped cheerfully.  
  
Then she turned to the Rumfords, "mr.Rumford, mrs.Rumford, this is Benedict Ryan Vance or Marwood Rumford , if you like." Mrs.Rumford said, "no, Benedict Ryan Vance will do find." Then she looked at Ben speaking to him, I've always wanted a child,and I'm sure you'll make the perfect son." Ben smiled shyly at her. 'She must really be very nice , if she could pay me such a compliment even though I just fainted.'He thought.Even miss Marvin looked slightly taken aback,but she recovered from shock soon enough and said, "well then, shall we sign the papers?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Happy birthday to you,happy birthday to you . Happy birthday, happy birthday to yyyyyooooouuuuu."As the last note hung in the air everybody began clapping, Sansha clapped along as well, but was filled with dread at the fact that she was five years closer to marrying Jutis.  
  
Her friend ,Zandra Radnor had advised her, "don't take it too hard. Some people were engaged at birth, besides Jutis is SO sexy, your lucky to have him."Of course that hadn't cheered Sansha up one bit. "Hey,Sansha long time no see." A voice interuppted her train of thought. Sansha looked up to see a short, petite girl standing at her height. 'Wow , shes really short, if I were to stand up I'd be half a head taller than her.' Sansha thought. The petite girl with amber eyes stared at her. "You really mean to tell me you've forgotten who I am?" Sansha nodded, akwardly.The girl flipped back her long black hair, I can't believe you forgot, anyway, I'm Gayle Renfred." "Gayle!" Sansha jumped up and wrapped her arms around her friends shoulders.  
  
"Gayle!"Sansha squealed. "I can't believe your back!" "Oh, you better believe it girlfriend." Gayle said , smiling. Sansha smiled back, "this is the best birthday present ever!"  
  
"Oh really?"A deep voice asked, "I beg to differ." Sansha's face immediately hardened. "Jutis, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Why, I was invited ,of course."  
  
"You know what I mean."Sansha glared at him.  
  
"Well if you insist, I came to give you this." Jutis opened a tiny box he was holding and inside was the most breath taking necklace Sansha had ever seen. It was a thin silver chain, made out of the finest silver that it looked and probably felt silky. Hanging of it was a beautiful ring with a pearl in the middle, and the most amazing thing was that Sansha could see a star gleaming in the middle of the pearl.  
  
"Gorgeous isn't it?"Jutis asked haughtily.  
  
Sansha glared at him, "its-''  
  
"The most beautiful jewel I have ever seen." Sansha's father cut through. "Jutis, you must tell me where you get these ingenius creations."Sansha's father said. "It'd be my pleasure."Jutis smiled, showing off a mouth of pearly whiter than white teeth. Sansha could almost swear his teeth were shining in the light.  
  
"Father may I talk to you alone for a while." She said through gritted teeth.Her father looked slightly startled, "of course, dear if you really want to."  
  
Sansha took her father to one side, "father you can't expect me to marry him." She whined. Her father looked at her, "Sansha, we've been through this before." "Father, you can't expect me to marry somebody I don't love." "Then you can learn to , Sansha, you have seven years to learn to love Jutis,and hes quite a nice young lad, you will probably be in love with him by the end of this year." "If you love him so much, you can marry him!To me he'll always be a concited bastard!"  
  
//////////////***********/////////////////////********************  
  
Dylan sat on the balcony outside his room.It was something he did often, after his father died his mother hadn't really seemed to pay that much attention to him, and he missed his father he did, a lot. Although, his mother was there when he needed her it wasn't the same, the embrace was always lacking something, it didn't seem to be a parental love or anything, it was more like a stranger comforting a person that they didn't really know that well.  
  
Sure, words helped and sometimes he could actually feel his mothers love, but at other times , he felt completely isolated from her. The worst thing was , he knew he'd be leaving for Hogwarts soon and he wouldn't even see his mother.  
  
He let himself get lost in his thoughts as he stared up at the stars.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Tobey yawned hungrily, as he proceeded to walk downstairs. Just as he did he heard two voices arguing. "What do you mean you can't get a job?!"He heard his father say. "I mean that I have to stay at home to take care of the kids!"Mrs. Morgan shouted. "Quite you'll wake the kids." Mr.Morgan hissed. "What do you care?Huh, Mather, what do you care?!"His mother screamed. "All you care about is money." "Now, you know that's not true, but its not like we could give our kids hand- me downs because they are all in the same year,and we don't have enough money to buy supplies and my job at the muggle airport keeps me there twenty-four seven, and I don't think I'm going to be promoted any time soon , since my boss is such a cheap git. I have no hope of earning more money!"  
  
Tobey's mother didn't say anything. Tobey wondered why at first, until he realized. His mother was looking directly at him!  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
Faith :~ I hope u enjoyed that, I defintely enjoyed writing it.Pls Review! You can either leave one here by clicking submit review here at the bottom or e-mail me at Faye_doh@rock.com . Thank you,  
  
Faith  
  
P.s. Remember to review! ( 


	3. Confronting

*Together Again *  
  
By: Faith Fidel  
  
Disclamier:Thank you to Fanny Chan for another great review!(sorry for not thanking you earlier)Everything you recognize belongs to j.k, I'm just sorta using her story to create my own,and my inspration comes from Klee, but the plot belongs to me.Hee hee.Dylan Malfoy,Sansha Rudd & other characters you don't recognize belong to me, and I am making no $$ out of this .( I apologize, Tobey is spelt "T-o-b-e-y.")  
  
@Chapter 3:  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Tobey's mother stared at him, "Tobey"she whispered. Tobey could hardly believe it. "Is it true? You don't have enough money to send me and Risa to Hogwarts?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now young lady ! I want you to learn some manners! But because its your birthday, I have no wish to scold you.So I will make a deal with you, if by the end of your seven years at Hogwarts you can find a nice, suitable , respectable, young man, you are free to stay with him instead of Jutis."Her father said.  
  
"Mother" Dylan knocked on the door to his mother's room. "Mother." "What is it son?" Came a tired voice from the room. "Mother, I need to talk to you." "If you insist, come on in."  
  
Dylan entered the room,his mother was sitting infront of her mirror, combing her hair.She combed her golden hair rythmically, stroke after stroke, the same length at the same amout of time.  
  
"Mother."  
  
"What is it son?"  
  
"Mother I-I I miss him." His mother turned around to face him. "So do I , son, so do I."She said softly, touching his hair lightly.  
  
"I miss you too."Dylan said,flinging his arms around his mother. His mother looked startled, but hugged him back. "You're the spitting image of your father, you know." She said softly, touching his hair again.He buried his face in her shoulder, "thank you." ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ben could barely believe his luck, in the heat of the afternoon sun, he was riding in a red rose royce on his way back to his new mom's and dad's manor. ^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^  
  
"Now, Ben there's something we need to tell you." Ben turned to see his mother facing him. "Sure, what is it?"He asked.  
  
"Sit down Ben,this is going to be along talk."His father said.  
  
"Um, whats going on?"Ben asked nervously.  
  
"Now, Ben , do you believe that magic exists?"  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
"Well magic is all aroung us and...."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
Faith : I hope u enjoyed that, I defintely enjoyed writing it.Pls Review! You can either leave one here by clicking submit review here at the bottom or e-mail me at Faye_doh@rock.com . Thank you,  
  
Faith  
  
P.s. Remember to review! =) 


End file.
